


Write It On My Neck, Why Don't You?

by crosspin



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Engagement, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Riding, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosspin/pseuds/crosspin
Summary: “You’re so fuckingpossessive, aren’t you, baby?” Sokka went on. “What, you had to tie me to the bed, just to make sure no one else could have me? Bet you’d love to just keep me here all the time, wouldn’t you? Have me all to yourself?”Sokka expected the words to inspire another tinge of pink across Zuko’s face. What he wasn’t prepared for was the assured, deadly look Zuko leveled back at him, sharp as the nails digging into Sokka’s neck.“Maybe I would,” he confessed, voice low and dangerous.It's their engagement night. Zuko is hoping to tie Sokka down in more ways than one.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 70
Kudos: 456





	Write It On My Neck, Why Don't You?

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo! I'm finally on my winter break and really needed to get this out of my system. Enjoy! 
> 
> Title is from [Shameless](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fp_P_e1cPOE&ab_channel=CamilaCabelloVEVO) by Camilla Cabello. For reading vibes, I recommend this remix of [Arrest Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e4LFuL__C_A&ab_channel=ShyGirls-Topic) by Tei Shi and Shy Girls. 
> 
> Zuko and Sokka are both in their mid-twenties.

The word _no_ had no place when it came to Zuko and Sokka. Tonight was no exception.   
  
_Yes_ – said certainly and immediately, almost silly in its obviousness, the answer to the question Zuko posed from his knees, necklace clutched between outstretched fingers.  
  
_Yes_ – murmured with quiet excitement into Zuko’s good ear, warmth pooling in Sokka’s stomach at Zuko’s suggestion that they break away from the celebration and head back to their bedroom.  
  
_Yes_ – moaned almost involuntarily against Zuko’s neck as Sokka pinned him to their door, bones going molten from the heat of Zuko’s hips grinding back against his.   
  
And now, _yes_ – surprised but unhesitating, whispered between one kiss and the next, assuaging the disquiet that had fogged over Zuko’s eyes above him when he’d asked “Can we try something new?”  
  
This wasn’t normally how they did things. In bed, it was Sokka who hatched plans, and Zuko who enthusiastically went along with them. It was how they both preferred it – after a long day of making life-or-death decisions, Zuko wanted their bedroom to be the one place where that burden didn’t rest on his shoulders. And giving Zuko what he wanted was one of Sokka’s favorite things.   
  
Tonight, though, Zuko had a plan, apparently. One that had his fingers around Sokka’s biceps squirming with excitement as his gaze flicked between Sokka’s eyes and his neck, where the new betrothal necklace hung, unapologetic and heavy.  
  
This wasn’t how they normally did things. But this night was a special one. And Sokka had never been capable of telling Zuko no.  
  
“Okay,” Zuko said, eyes lighting up at Sokka’s acquiescence. “Take your clothes off?”   
  
“Hmm. That doesn’t sound very new,” Sokka teased him, earning a _shut up_ and a light shove from his boyfriend – no, his _fiancé_. Still, he got to work doing what Zuko asked him to, tugging his tunic over his head while Zuko unpeeled himself from Sokka and scooted down to undo the drawstring of his pants, pulling them down along with his underwear. Sokka didn’t miss the unabashed journey Zuko’s gaze took along his chest, his stomach, and down the V of his hips where Sokka was already painfully, visibly hard from a particularly vicious make-out session.   
  
“Okay. Now what?” he asked, more softly this time, almost remorseful for interrupting Zuko’s obvious enjoyment of the view. The sound of his voice succeeded in drawing Zuko’s eyes back up to his, but not before catching on the necklace – the one thing Sokka was still wearing.   
  
“Stay here?”   
  
“I’m not going anywhere.”   
  
It had always been true, but there was a new veracity to the statement. They were going to be together for life, and the engagement was a formalization of that aspiration. The thought brought a no doubt dopey grin to Sokka’s face, and Zuko must have been imagining something similar, because he broke into a smile just as tender as he hummed his agreement and dropped a light kiss to Sokka’s cheek before sliding off the bed and disappearing into their closet.   
  
Sokka did as he was told, lying still on his back while Zuko rifled through their clothes. A few seconds later, he was returning, hands wrapped up in a pink, silky...something. Some sort of sash, or maybe a scarf? Sokka was still struggling to make out exactly what it was when Zuko rejoined him on the bed. When he didn’t speak, Sokka shot him a questioning glance from the pillow. He didn’t want to rush Zuko, but he _was_ dying to know just what “something new” entailed.  
  
After another moment, Zuko tore his eyes away from the silk to stare at Sokka. There was a fresh bloom of anxiety across his cheeks, but he was smiling.   
  
“Here,” he murmured, freeing one hand to slide it down Sokka’s arm and intertwine their fingers. Sokka let Zuko maneuver him, using the grip on Sokka’s hand to tug his arm up above his head and lay his forearm on the pillow. “Give me the other?” he asked, and Sokka’s body obeyed automatically, lifting his second arm to lie beside the first before he even realized what he was doing. Then, before he had a chance to guess where all this was going, Zuko’s hands were on his. The silk flowed loosely over his wrists and then went taught, and the deftness of Zuko’s fingers over the tightening fabric reminded Sokka of the three long years Zuko spent at sea. Scarcely a second later, Sokka’s wrists were secured to the headboard.   
  
_Oh_.   
  
So this was what Zuko meant by _something new_.   
  
Zuko was watching his face cautiously. “What do you think?”   
  
It was definitely new. They’d never done anything like this before; there had been a few times when Sokka had pinned Zuko down with his hands, but it had always been in the heat of the moment, never planned in advance, and certainly never using any actual restraint. If asked before tonight, Sokka honestly wouldn’t have known how he felt about the prospect of being tied down. But now, here, almost entirely immobile, with Zuko free to do whatever he pleased to Sokka...well. He’d be lying if he said it didn’t make his heart begin to race.   
  
“I...I like it,” he confessed. “Have you been wanting to do this awhile?”   
  
Zuko shrugged nonchalantly, almost hiding the smile that crept to his lips. “I’ve thought about it a lot,” he admitted. “It’s - it’s comfortable though? Not too tight?”  
  
Sokka gave the silk an experimental tug. The knot held, and it _was_ tight, but in a way that sent a shock of electricity down his spine and made him want to pull even harder.   
  
“It’s good,” he told Zuko. “It feels good - feels really, really good.” Better than good, if he was being honest. Something about the helplessness of it all already had him tripping over his words as his brain shot in a hundred different directions, just imagining what Zuko had planned for him. And _spirits_ if he didn’t want every last bit of whatever that was.   
  
Zuko ran one hand down the length of Sokka’s arm, fingers featherlight as they skimmed along his forearm and his bicep, finally landing against his cheek. Even that sensation, which was about as far from sexual as could be, sent a shiver throughout Sokka’s body. It was the kind of touch that would normally have him hauling Zuko against him, exploiting the small show of affection for all it was worth. Now, though, his arms could only strain helplessly against the silk as they reflexively attempted to do just that, and then fall defeatedly limp again. He really was at his fiancé’s mercy; he really could only have as much or as little as Zuko decided to give him.   
  
“You’ll tell me? If it’s too much?” Zuko asked softly, fingers stroking Sokka’s cheekbone. “I can always stop – ”  
  
“It’s not too much,” Sokka assured him quickly. “I’ll tell you if it is, but...seriously, babe. Don’t stop. Please.”  
  
Zuko’s eyes darkened lustily at the words. Good – just the reaction Sokka was looking for. Even if he couldn’t use his hands to take Zuko apart, he could still use his mouth. And that was _almost_ as good.   
  
Maybe even better.   
  
“Alright. I won’t,” Zuko promised him, and Sokka felt his lungs tighten in his chest. Okay, then - time to see just how much damage his mouth could do.   
  
Sokka turned his head just slightly, so his lips met the hand still cupped against his cheek. Then, without ever letting his eyes stray from Zuko’s, he sucked the very tip of Zuko’s thumb into his mouth.   
  
Zuko let out a low growl at the feeling. Sokka took it as a sigh of encouragement, sucking the whole digit in and lathing his tongue slowly over it, taking his sweet time, just how he liked to. It was the kind of spoiling that would normally have Zuko whining for _more_ , so it was no surprise when Zuko took advantage of Sokka’s immobility to shift his hand, feeding Sokka his index and middle so they too could enjoy the hot wetness of Sokka’s mouth. Sokka knew, from countless times in Zuko’s place, just how dirty it looked to watch the fingers thrust in and out – a different kind of fucking, but undeniably fucking nonetheless. Sokka loved showing off, and loved the increasingly stricken expression on Zuko’s face looking down at him, like he was totally transfixed by Sokka and everything he was doing.   
  
“You like watching?” Sokka asked softly, breaking the silence when Zuko took a break from thrusting into his mouth to run wet fingertips over Sokka’s lips. “Do I look good like this? All tied up for you?”   
  
“ _Mmm_ ,” was Zuko’s response, something in the space between a hum and a tortured groan of agreement. Sokka watched as his eyes slid down, past his mouth, landing again on the necklace.   
  
Bingo.   
  
“I look good wearing it, don’t I?” Sokka prodded, lips twitching with a grin as he tilted his chin back to give Zuko the full display of his throat. He knew he looked good, and Zuko knew it too, if the swelling of his pupils was any indication. “Just the necklace, nothing else? You love that, don’t you?”  
  
“I do,” Zuko agreed. He dragged his hand downward to rest just over the band of leather fastened around Sokka’s neck. His fingers stayed loose, never tightening, even as goosebumps blossomed over Sokka’s skin with the hope that he would. “You look like...um.” He bit his lip, hesitating.   
  
“Hmm? How do I look, sweetheart?”   
  
“Like...” Just the slightest twitch of Zuko’s fingers, pressing into the muscle beneath the necklace. “You look like you belong to me.”   
  
_Oh_. The words sent a wave of heat down Sokka’s body. Of course he did, _of course_ he belonged to Zuko, but hearing it out loud, when Zuko’s voice sounded like _that_ , was so much more arousing than Sokka could have ever predicted.   
  
“I do, baby,” he said softly, delighting in the way Zuko sucked in a breath in response, like he was already unsteadied and fighting to keep himself under control. “You know I belong to you. I’m all yours.”   
  
“You’re mine,” Zuko repeated back to him, and _fuck_ , did Sokka like the sound of that. He didn’t miss the way Zuko’s free hand slid toward his own crotch, beginning to subtly palm himself even through the layers of thick fabric he was still wearing. Zuko liked this as much as Sokka did, Sokka was satisfied to realize.   
  
“And now everyone knows it,” Sokka told him. Another tightening of Zuko’s fingers on his neck, not enough to hurt, but getting there. Sokka _wanted_ to get him there. “But that wasn’t enough for you, was it?”   
  
“What are you talking about?”   
  
“You’re so fucking _possessive_ , aren’t you, baby?” Sokka went on, gleeful to see the way Zuko’s hand picked up the pace between his own legs. “What, you had to tie me to the bed, just to make sure no one else could have me?” Zuko’s jaw dropped, stroking himself even more determinedly. “Bet you’d love to just keep me here all the time, wouldn’t you? Have me all to yourself?”   
  
Sokka expected the words to inspire another tinge of pink across Zuko’s face. What he wasn’t prepared for was the assured, deadly look Zuko leveled back at him, sharp as the nails digging into Sokka’s neck.   
  
“Maybe I would,” he confessed, voice low and dangerous.   
  
_Spirits_. Sokka was already mere breaths away from being undone, and Zuko hadn’t even _done_ anything yet.   
  
“ _Baby_. I’m all yours, you know that,” Sokka managed, trying to salvage what little was left of his composure. “You got me all to yourself. What are you gonna do about it?”   
  
Zuko stared at him for another moment before answering. “Don’t move.”   
  
Sokka couldn’t have moved if he wanted to, and not because of the silk holding him down.   
  
Zuko gave Sokka one last once-over before sliding off the edge of the bed where he’d been sitting. He stepped away, into their walk-in closet, so Sokka could no longer see him. The swishing of heavy fabric told Sokka he was undressing.   
  
That was wholly unfair, in Sokka’s opinion. Undressing Zuko was _his_ job, and if he couldn’t participate, he should at least be allowed to watch. Instead he could only lie there _listening_ , imagining he could see Zuko shaking his long hair out of its top-knot or sliding the last layer of robes off his bare shoulder or bending over to slip out of his pants. Every moment of the imagined striptease only made Sokka more torturously hard.   
  
And it wasn’t helping that Zuko seemed to be taking his sweet time with it. Disrobing the Fire Lord was an admittedly complex process, but Sokka was certain Zuko was dragging it out on purpose, just to shove Sokka as close to the edge as he could without even laying a finger on him. Well, if that was Zuko’s plan, it was working.   
  
After what felt like _hours_ of uncomfortable waiting, Zuko re-emerged – not fully undressed, like Sokka had hoped, but stripped down to the thin, silky robe he always liked to wear right before they got up to things like this. No question that was another one of Zuko’s tricks, because he knew full well that Sokka was practically conditioned to go crazy at the mere sight of it. Seeing Zuko look like _that_ while Sokka could do nothing but _look_ was definitely a special kind of torment.  
  
Zuko lingered momentarily at the door of the closet, eyes raking over Sokka’s body now that it was back in his sight.   
  
That wouldn’t do.   
  
“ _Baby_ ,” Sokka moaned. “Get over here, come on.”   
  
Something flickered in Zuko’s eyes at that, but he crossed the room. What Sokka wanted was for Zuko to get up in his space, lay his whole body across Sokka’s like he’d been avoiding doing since he’d tied Sokka down. Instead, Zuko came to a stop at the foot of the bed, leaning up against one of the pillars of their four-poster by Sokka’s feet. It was far closer and yet still way, _way_ too far away for Sokka’s liking.   
  
“ _Zuko_ ,” he chided his fiancé. “I meant come _here_.”   
  
“I’m coming,” Zuko said, clearly enjoying this. “Can you be patient?”   
  
Sokka sincerely doubted it, but maybe he could pretend, at least for a little bit, if that’s what Zuko wanted from him. He shut his mouth and watched as Zuko slowly undid the sash of his robe, letting it fall open to reveal the familiar, intoxicating sight of his cock, erect against his abs. Even with his mouth shut, Sokka couldn’t keep from letting out a little moan at the sight of it.   
  
Zuko grinned. “You look good like this,” he told Sokka, reaching down to wrap a hand loosely around himself, as if to prove his point.   
  
“I look even better up close,” Sokka offered.   
  
“Hmm,” Zuko answered contemplatively. “Do you, babe?”   
  
“Get over here and find out.” _Spirits_ , if he wasn’t being held back he would have tackled Zuko into the bed already. Instead, Zuko was all the way over there, toying with him. What was Sokka supposed to do? Beg for him?   
  
_Hmm_. Now there was a thought.   
  
Zuko still hadn’t moved, instead focusing his attention on himself, lazily stroking himself up and down while Sokka struggled.   
  
“Baby,” Sokka said, more sweetly this time, the way he knew Zuko liked to be talked to when he was underneath Sokka. “You gotta get over here and let me make you feel good.”  
  
_There_ it was - a little slip in Zuko’s resolve, his eyes lighting up as he bit down on his lip and quickened the pace of his hand by just a hair - but it was gone almost before Sokka could process it.   
  
“Yeah?” Zuko urged him on.   
  
“Oh, yeah,” Sokka assured him. “Just come a little closer, come on now. Let me take care of you, sweetheart.”   
  
Zuko looked like he was seriously considering it, but he stayed where he was, reliance on the bedpost increasing as his legs grew weaker beneath him.   
  
“ _Please_ , baby?”   
  
Zuko liked that. Sokka could see it in the twitch of his fingers, in the slackening of his jaw – but Zuko was being stubborn tonight. Restraining Sokka, _denying_ him – Zuko wanted to be in control, and that was fine, as long as he _moved it along_ –   
  
It was fun letting Zuko take charge, fun letting him play with Sokka, but as he watched his fiancé touch himself from too far away, Sokka felt himself crossing some line from desirous to desperate. This was their engagement night, and he _needed_ to be touched by his fiancé, and even more than that he _needed_ to touch Zuko and give him all the pleasure a future husband deserved. He kept his eyes fixed on the steady motion of Zuko’s hand, on the unsteady breaths escaping his parted lips, and realized he wouldn’t be able to stand this much longer.  
  
Sokka was proud when it came to a lot of things in life. But with Zuko he’d always been particularly shameless.   
  
So he begged.   
  
“Zuko, baby, _please_ ,” Sokka said, no tact and all urgency. “Come here, let me touch you, _please_ , need you so bad, Zuko, _please_ , come on, need you to touch me – ”  
  
“Okay, okay,” Zuko murmured soothingly, finally moving toward Sokka, but it felt almost impossible to stop once Sokka had started.   
  
“Baby, please, let me give it to you, need to feel you, _please_ , just let me touch you, I need it, I can’t do this, I _need_ – ”  
  
“Shh,” Zuko whispered, running his fingertips up Sokka’s thigh and past his hip, bypassing the place Sokka needed to feel his hands, now more than ever before. The almost ticklish feeling of it forced a whimper from Sokka’s throat, momentarily silencing his babbling. “I’m gonna give you everything you want, okay?”   
  
“Okay, just – give it to me, _please_ – ”   
  
“Baby.” Zuko came to a stop by where Sokka’s head rested on the pillow. Sokka wasn’t sure where he was about to take this until Zuko threw off his robe and clamored onto the bed, throwing one leg over Sokka’s chest so that he knelt above. It put Sokka’s face only inches away from his cock. “You wanna blow me?”   
  
There wasn’t a single thing Sokka wanted more in the entire world. “ _Please_.”   
  
Zuko took himself in his hands and tilted his cock downward so it was _just_ out of Sokka’s reach. Sokka felt his shoulders straining as he forced his head forward, upward, struggling against the silk that was holding him back from taking Zuko on his tongue. Zuko rewarded the effort by tilting his hips minutely forward, finally eliminating the distance between them to rub the head of his cock just barely against Sokka’s lips. Sokka moaned and lapped up the drop of precum that had formed there; his tongue couldn’t reach any further than that.   
  
Zuko exhaled noticeably at the sensation. “You want more?”   
  
“ _Yes_ , sweetheart, come on – ”  
  
Zuko scooted a little closer, pushing into Sokka’s mouth for real this time. Sokka should have been embarrassed by the noise that left his lungs but he _couldn’t_ , not when he could finally wrap his mouth around Zuko and take him the way he needed to. Zuko wasn’t merciful enough to press all the way inside yet, but if Sokka really tested the limits of the silk, he could get about halfway down, and something was _so_ much better than nothing. He savored every inch, ignoring the discomfort in his muscles as he began to bob his head up and down, up and down, only as slowly as he was humanly capable of while knowing that his mouth was all he could give Zuko. His fiancé deserved to have his cock sucked properly, he had to –  
  
“Oh, sweetheart,” he heard Zuko say quietly, running a hand over Sokka’s tensed arms. “Hang on, hang on - ”  
  
Sokka looked up, stilling in favor of sucking hard as Zuko brought his hands to Sokka’s head and tugged at the leather band holding his wolf tail back. Once Sokka’s hair was freed, Zuko’s fingers weaved through it, gripping just hard enough to sting.   
  
“Don’t move, okay?”   
  
Sokka nodded. His mouth was too full to answer.   
  
He almost let out a whine of complaint as Zuko’s hips tilted backwards, pulling back so only his head stayed enveloped between Sokka’s lips. But then they rocked forward again, pushing his cock almost all the way inside, and the sound turned into a blissed-out groan.   
  
Zuko held Sokka’s head still as he fucked gently into him, not roughly the way they often did it, but tenderly and carefully. Sokka felt the caress of Zuko’s hands on the sides of his head and basked in the wonderstruck expression on Zuko’s face looking down at him, watching himself disappear between Sokka’s lips. Sokka allowed himself to be held, allowed Zuko to take him as slowly as he needed to, whatever it would take to finish Zuko off –   
  
That thought made Sokka moan again, drawing a corresponding noise from Zuko and a forceful jerk of his hips, pushing his cock to the back of Sokka’s mouth and making him yelp with pleasure.   
  
“You like that?” Zuko asked, and behind the breathy arousal Sokka could hear a genuine question: _Is this okay?_   
  
“ _Mm-hmm_ ,” Sokka answered around him.   
  
“You want it harder?”   
  
“ _Mmm_.”   
  
The hands in Sokka’s hair tightened. The next thrust went deep, pushing Zuko almost all the way inside. Sokka swallowed around him and Zuko’s hips snapped back and and forward again, finally face-fucking Sokka for real, pressing so far forward that Sokka could _almost_ feel himself gag. He didn’t, though; he took it all for Zuko.   
  
“That... _mouth_ …” Zuko grunted between thrusts, before trailing off again. Sokka was grateful that the mouth in question was too occupied to talk, because the only word his hazy mind was producing was an emphatic _fuck_ on repeat. It all felt so amazing that it was almost overwhelming; the knowledge that Zuko was enjoying this as much as he was, that Sokka was making Zuko feel so good he could barely _talk_ , made Sokka’s head spin. The only thing that could have made it better would be if Sokka could have _touched_ him. He longed to grab Zuko’s ass, yank at his hair, leave a set of scratches down his spine...but his hands were bound and useless, and his mouth was all he had.   
  
“Sokka – _fuck_ – ”   
  
Apparently that was enough for Zuko.   
  
Sokka could feel Zuko getting closer. He always could – he knew the trembling of Zuko’s thighs and the sharp pressure of his nails digging into Sokka’s scalp like lines on a well-worn map to a place Sokka had taken him hundreds of times before. It was only a matter of time before Zuko finished down Sokka’s throat, and that thought made Sokka feel a little insane. Suddenly the most important thing in the world was making Zuko come; Sokka relaxed his throat and hollowed his cheeks, and Zuko slammed into his mouth even harder than before, unsustainably so. Zuko was almost there, Sokka knew, he _had_ to be, and Sokka needed to taste him, he _needed_ it, he didn’t think he would survive much longer if Zuko didn’t finish inside him, he needed –   
  
And then Zuko was gone.   
  
“Baby,” Sokka heard himself saying before he could stop himself. “Please, baby, come on, I know you’re close, just let me finish you off, _please_ – ”   
  
“But then you – wouldn’t finish,” Zuko pointed out, amusement peeking out between winded pants.   
  
“Don’t care, just want _you_ – ” Sokka lunged forward, capturing the tip of Zuko’s cock in his mouth before Zuko moved out of his reach again. “ _Zuko_.”  
  
“ _Sokka_ ,” Zuko answered with mocking sweetness. He shifted his position, leaning down to plant both elbows on either side of Sokka, disentangling his fingers from Sokka’s hair so they could cradle his cheeks instead. Now Zuko’s hips were somewhere down near Sokka’s, and Sokka lifted his own in the hopes of grinding up against him, but Zuko held himself just out of reach. Damn this stupid silk.   
  
“I was thinking...I could ride you?” Zuko told him cautiously, like for some crazy reason he thought there was a universe where Sokka might tell him no. “I mean, I love your mouth _so_ much,” – a thumb brushed across Sokka’s bottom lip – “but I’d rather finish with you inside me. Can I?”  
  
“...oh,” was all Sokka could say at first. He’d been actively ignoring his own arousal, but now it hit him like a train, so painful it seemed the only thing that could relieve the strain of his cock against his stomach was the touch of his own hand, but he couldn’t even give himself _that_. The only thing that could cure the ache was –   
  
“Please,” he breathed. “Please ride me.”   
  
Zuko chuckled. “Thought you might say that,” he said, leaning forward to press a short kiss to Sokka’s nose. Sokka tilted his chin to capture Zuko’s mouth in a _real_ kiss, but Zuko was too quick for him, pulling back to sit up on his haunches.   
  
“ _Babe_.”   
  
“I told you to be patient, didn’t I?”   
  
Sokka let out an annoyed huff and opted for a different tactic, arching himself off the bed to create some sort of contact between his cock and Zuko’s ass –   
  
“Babe, come on,” Zuko scolded him, angling himself out of Sokka’s reach again. One hand smoothed over the top of Sokka’s thigh, gently pressing him back down into the mattress. “Can you hold still? I promise you’re gonna get everything you want.”   
  
Only because Zuko was asking him to, and _only_ because Sokka knew he would make good on his promise eventually, Sokka held still.   
  
His discontent must have shown in his face, because Zuko leaned forward to brush a wisp of hair from his forehead. “Sorry, is – is this too much?” he asked, the self-assured voice from before suddenly gone. “We can stop if you – ”  
  
“No!” Sokka said quickly. “Spirits, no, baby, _please_ don’t stop.” Sure, he was struggling against his binds like his life depended on it, but the restraint had Sokka more turned on than he’d ever been before. And the way Zuko was acting tonight? Well. Sokka was very glad that he’d soon be locking him down for life. “This whole bossing me around thing? It’s sexy as _fuck_.”   
  
Zuko’s mouth quirked up into a smile. “Yeah?”   
  
“ _Yes_.”   
  
Zuko had a bit of mercy on him then, pressing a finger to Sokka’s lips so Sokka could give it a reassuring kiss. “Now, you said you were gonna give me everything I wanted. So…”   
  
“ _So_ impatient,” Zuko remarked, back in that teasing tone that turned Sokka’s bones to butter. “I need to prep myself first. You can watch,” he offered magnanimously.   
  
_Watch?_ Spirits, for how much fun Sokka was having, this game was _frustrating_. No one could open Zuko up better than Sokka, and Zuko knew it. He watched as Zuko retrieved the vial of oil they’d dropped in the bedsheets beside them earlier in the evening and uncapped it, coating his own fingers in a very generous portion, maybe just so he could taunt Sokka with the tantalizing visual of the oil dripping down his sinewy forearm before his arms disappeared behind himself.   
  
Sokka couldn’t see Zuko’s fingers, so he could only guess by the familiar expression on Zuko’s face that he was slowly rubbing them over himself, almost exactly how Sokka liked to do it, but surely not nearly as satisfying now that he had to do the work himself. Then - _there_ \- the involuntary drop of Zuko’s jaw, the tiny gasp for breath, the reaction that Sokka knew meant the first finger had just slid inside. Zuko’s eyes fell slowly shut, letting out a series of shallow pants, and Sokka could see his biceps flexing as he began to work his forearm up and down. It was quite possibly the sexiest thing Sokka had ever laid eyes on.   
  
“How’s that feel, baby?” Sokka asked him softly, just like he would have if it were his finger, sliding inside Zuko to the knuckle. If Zuko got to be a tease, then Sokka should be allowed, too. It was only fair.   
  
“ _Mmm_. Feels good,” Zuko told him hoarsely. And there it was - that little tremble in his inhale, the shakiness that started to take over whenever Sokka talked to him like that.   
  
“Not as good as me, though?”   
  
Zuko’s eyes flashed open. For a moment, Sokka wondered if he might be scolded again, but Zuko relented.   
  
“Not as good as you,” he sighed. Sokka watched as Zuko’s head fell backwards, baring the expanse of his tensed throat as he let out another low sound. A second finger inside, then.   
  
“Let me touch you, then, baby, come on,” Sokka urged him. “Lemme make you feel good.”   
  
Something flashed across Zuko’s face, like he was seriously considering it, but instead he merely began to work his arm even faster. “Soon,” he promised, and just to prove his point he pulled his fingers free, grinding downward to _finally_ give Sokka’s cock some contact with his ass.   
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” Sokka swore aloud before he could help himself. Zuko’s weight was gone before Sokka could even process the shockwave of warmth that shot throughout his body at the touch. It was a dangerous game, teasing Sokka to this level of arousal; each tiny brush was winding him up so much that the pressure threatened to send him bursting. He had to get a handle on himself, or else he was going to finish before he even got a chance to get inside Zuko, and that simply wasn’t an option. The torment had to stop. He needed to fuck Zuko _now_.   
  
“Zuko. Baby. You’re ready for me, I know you are,” Sokka said. “That ass – you always take it so well, baby, so fucking _good_ for me – ”  
  
“Sokka,” Zuko said warningly. Oh – Sokka was really getting through to him, wasn’t he? Well, good. “Don’t – don’t – ”  
  
“You can take it, baby, come on. I know how bad you want my cock inside you.”   
  
“Sokka – _ah_ – ” Sokka had lost track – was this the third finger? The fourth? All he knew was that the tension in Zuko’s jaw and the burning fullness that brought it there should have been coming from Sokka, not himself.   
  
“Come on, sweetheart, you said you wanted to ride me – ”  
  
“ _Hng_ – I just – ”  
  
“Gonna make it so, _so_ good for you – ”  
  
“Sokka – ”  
  
“ _Please_ , baby.”   
  
“Okay. Okay.”   
  
Zuko’s hand reappeared from behind himself, and for the first time he wrapped those slick, slender feelings around Sokka’s cock.   
  
It was _so_ much, the tiny touch _so_ overwhelming after so long being denied that Sokka felt his whole body stiffen as he forced the rushing tide of completion back down. He strained hard against the sash, intentionally now, so that the biting pressure was painful enough to distract him from the motion of Zuko stroking him up and down, coating him in oil, lining him up so he could finally take Sokka inside.   
  
“That’s it, come on, just like that,” Sokka babbled even as he tried to ignore the feeling of his cock brushing up against the slick surface of Zuko’s ass and then of Zuko slowly sliding down onto him. Even after all that, Zuko was so tight it took everything Sokka had not to gasp out loud at the pressure. _Finally_ , he had Zuko right where he wanted him.   
  
Zuko took him slowly, his eyes cast downward to meet Sokka’s as he carefully lowered himself. This was always when he looked most gorgeous - lips red and bitten, a sheen of sweat pinning the hair to his forehead, and a stunned expression on face, like after all this time he was still surprised by how much of Sokka there was. Sokka resisted the urge to thrust up and meet Zuko’s hips with his own, though it was more difficult than ever to hold still now that he was finally inside.   
  
After what felt like forever, Zuko bottomed out with a low groan, resting his full weight on Sokka. Zuko’s shoulders heaved as he adjusted to the feeling of Sokka inside him. Sokka ached to squeeze the muscle of his thigh, or drag him down by the neck and kiss him silly, but, no. Instead he could only watch the gorgeous ripple of Zuko’s abs as he gave a testing rock back and forth.   
  
“ _Shit_ ,” Sokka hissed. “That feel good?”   
  
“ _Fuck_ , yes,” Zuko sighed, rolling his hips forward again.   
  
“You look so fucking good like this,” Sokka told him. “Spirits, I just wanna – just wanna keep you on my cock all the time – ”  
  
“ _Oh_ ,” Zuko moaned as he ground down against Sokka once more. “ _You_ look – good – ”  
  
“Yeah? Tell me how good I look, sweetheart.”   
  
Zuko looked brokenly down at him, like he was struggling to gather the brain cells to form complete sentences while simultaneously focusing on angling his hips so Sokka could rub him in just the right way. Another roll of his hips, then –   
  
“You - I - my _necklace_ ,” he managed as he began to rock steadily back and forth. Sokka hadn’t forgotten about the necklace, not when Zuko’s eyes seemed drawn to it like a moth wasp to a match. He was staring at it now, the furrow in his brow growing deeper as Sokka tilted his head back to sweeten the view.   
  
“Yeah? What about your necklace?”   
  
“ _Sokka_ ,” Zuko hissed threateningly. Sokka wasn’t sure if he was being admonished for taking the reins when Zuko had wanted so badly to be in charge tonight, or for pushing Zuko closer to the edge when he’d only barely begun riding Sokka in earnest. Zuko’s eyes screwed shut, and Sokka could feel his nails cutting into either side of Sokka’s rib cage where he was supporting himself. Sokka thought he might be past the point of speaking, but –  
  
“It’s – you’re – _mine_.”   
  
“ _Fuck_ yeah, baby, I’m all yours,” Sokka agreed ecstatically. And wasn’t that the best part of all this? He was going to be Zuko’s, forever. He could have Zuko just like _this_ any night he wanted, for the rest of their lives.   
  
“ _No one_ – ” The thought was broken off by another groan escaping Zuko’s lips. “ – gets to have you – like this. Just – me.”   
  
“That’s right, just you, sweetheart, no one else – ”  
  
“Just me, just me, _spirits_ , Sokka, I – ” Zuko began to move more quickly against him. “Want them to – just, just _look_ at you, and – _fuck_ – know you’re – mine.”  
  
There was no question. To know Sokka was to know he was irreparably infatuated with Zuko. Necklace or not, the way Sokka so much as looked at Zuko was proof enough that his body, his mind, and his heart all belonged firmly in Zuko’s hands.   
  
“They know, baby,” Sokka promised him lowly. The lustiness of his voice made Zuko’s untouched cock twitch against his hip, and Sokka ached to relieve him, hands straining uselessly against the fabric that tied him to the headboard. “Hey – can you touch yourself for me?”   
  
Zuko looked dazedly down at him, like he could barely process the words through the pleasure racking his body. But then Sokka watched as Zuko unclenched one hand from Sokka’s side and brought it up to wrap around himself.   
  
“ _Ohh_ …” Zuko groaned softly. Sokka wished he could swallow the sound.   
  
“How’s that feel?”   
  
“It’s – _so_ good, I – ” Zuko gulped. “I’m getting – really close.”   
  
The roll of his hips was growing more insistent, and Sokka knew from experience that while that felt _good_ , it wasn’t enough. Zuko liked it best when Sokka shoved him _hard_ over the finish line, and that just wouldn’t be possible unless Sokka was unbound.   
  
“Untie me and let me get you there,” Sokka offered. Zuko moaned, his head falling forward so his long hair just brushed against Sokka’s chest. “Come on, let me make it good for you.”   
  
“ _Sokka_ – ”  
  
“I know just how you need it, baby, come on.” Sokka could feel himself being swiftly overtaken again by that same desperation, the feeling like he didn’t care how ridiculous he sounded as long as he got to finally get his hands on Zuko. “Let me go, let me give it to you, come on – ”  
  
“I’m – I – ” Zuko looked so sexy it was almost unbearable, matching the rhythm of his hips to the rhythm of his hand, words yanked from his mouth by the sheer force of his hips flying forward. He was putting on such a good show that Sokka could almost let him stay like this, if he didn’t know he could make it so, _so_ much better for him. “I’m _so_ – ”  
  
“I know, I know, come on, baby, _please_ , just let me give it to you,” Sokka said, now firmly back in that place where pride took a backseat to giving it good to Zuko. “Please, Zuko, _oh_ , spirits, I need to – ”  
  
“Uh huh – ”  
  
“ _Please_ , baby, I’ll do anything you want, just untie me – untie me – _please_ – ”  
  
Sokka might have missed it, the tiny gesture of Zuko’s free hand, had he not simultaneously felt the silk turn to ash around him. Sokka jerked his hands away from the headboard and – _he was free_ .   
  
In the end it didn’t matter than Sokka’s brain was practically running on empty, because his body moved for him. Before he could even think, he was lunging up and tackling Zuko onto his back. Zuko landed on their mattress with a gasp while Sokka grabbed both of Zuko’s wrists and pinned them above his head with one hand, wrapping the other around Zuko’s cock and pumping furiously as his hips began to thrust in and in and in and _oh_.   
  
“ _Sokka_ , _oh my_ – ”  
  
“I got you, it’s okay, I got you,” Sokka could only barely manage through the force of his entire body coordinating to give it to Zuko as hard as humanly possible. The whimpers emerging from Zuko’s mouth spurred him on, and it was all Sokka could do to sink his teeth into the flesh of Zuko’s shoulder and focus solely on fucking him just like he’d needed to all night long.   
  
“I’m gonna – I’m gonna – ” Zuko was warning him, and Sokka didn’t have the capacity to respond beyond moaning against the skin of Zuko’s neck and fucking into him so hard that Zuko would have no _choice_ but to –  
  
And then warmth spilled over his hand and his stomach, and Sokka could scarcely hear the wail that escaped from Zuko’s arched throat before his mind went blank from his own orgasm, exploding deep into Zuko as the pleasure that had been dammed up all night overtook him. It was so much and so overpowering that his mind felt replaced by pure nothingness, blanketing his thoughts in a white-hot happiness that left him deaf and blind to anything on earth besides _Zuko_.   
  
Sokka wrenched his teeth free of Zuko to gasp for breath, but his mouth had other plans. After such a long stretch without kissing him, Sokka couldn’t help himself – he released Zuko’s wrists and hauled his body into his arms, pressing his lips to every square inch of Zuko he could find, finally tasting his cheek and his neck and his hair and his mouth and his _mouth and his mouth_ –   
  
“Hey, hey, you okay?” Zuko breathed against him.   
  
Sokka was fully aware of how crazy he was acting, but he didn’t care. “ _So_ much better than okay,” he assured Zuko, tilting his head down to line Zuko’s collarbone with a path of bruises. “Been wanting to do this all night.”   
  
“I know, I know,” Zuko murmured, his hands finding their way to Sokka’s hair. “You did good for me.”   
  
It shouldn’t have been as arousing as it was, hearing the praise Sokka gave so often to Zuko being turned on himself. But it was, and Sokka sucked hard on the skin of Zuko’s chest to stifle what might have been a whimper of appreciation at the words.   
  
“It was good, though?” Zuko went on. “The – you know?”   
  
“It was _so_ good,” Sokka said, pausing to look back up at Zuko. “We are definitely doing that again. You’re a genius.”   
  
“Agreed.” And Sokka had to kiss the smile that crept to Zuko’s lips. “Hang on – look at me.” Zuko tugged Sokka back by the hair and pushed his head back about a foot away. It made Sokka practically _melt_ , seeing the way Zuko’s eyes lit up as they scanned up and down, between Sokka’s face and his betrothal necklace.   
  
“It...spirits. It really does look perfect on you,” Zuko said, smiling so hard Sokka thought his eyes might start misting over.  
  
“Hey, that’s all you,” Sokka pointed out. “Can’t believe you really went and _made_ this for me.”   
  
“Of course I did,” Zuko said, suddenly serious. “You’re – you deserve it. Of course I did.”   
  
“ _Mmm_. Still not sure I deserve _you_ , but – ”  
  
“Oh, don’t be stupid,” Zuko said dismissively. “Do you know how scared I was that you were gonna say no? Your sister had to give me, like, fourteen pep talks – ”  
  
“Now who’s being stupid?” Sokka teased him, dropping another kiss to his forehead.   
  
“I wasn’t being _stupid_ , I was being practical. You’re _you_ , and I’m – ”  
  
“Babe, come on. When have I ever been able to tell you no?”   
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! 
> 
> [tumblr!](https://engagedzukka.tumblr.com/)


End file.
